


It's Always You

by hopecanbeyoursword



Series: can't let you go, your hand prints on my soul [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame Trailer Inspired, BAMF Pepper Potts, F/M, Gen, Iron Dad, Irondad, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts as Rescue, Pepper Potts-centric, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), spider son, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopecanbeyoursword/pseuds/hopecanbeyoursword
Summary: Pepper Potts gets more than one video message from Tony while he's up in space. She's not the type of person to sit around and let others solve things for her.





	It's Always You

_“When I drift off, I will dream about you. It’s always you.”_

Pepper sat alone in the lab as the projection played before her. It wasn’t the first transmission she had received from Tony since his disappearance, but it seemed like the man was afraid it would be his last.

Pepper stood up, furious tears spilling from her eyes. She was not going to let her fiancé give up like that. She wasn’t going to loose him like that.

 

* * *

 

The first transmission had rocked her to the core. It came shortly after she watched in horror as employees around her dissolved into dust, floating away. Pepper had no idea what was going on, and she tried to reach anyone who might know what was happening.

No one answered, leaving her alone in a room that had, minutes ago, six other people.

As she was trying to decide what to do, FRIDAY made an announcement.

_There’s a transmission for you, Ms. Potts, from the suit._

Immediately, Pepper let out a sigh of relief, knowing that Tony had to be alive if he had sent it. She had no idea where he was, or what had happened, but knowing he was alive was more than enough in the moment.

“Please play it, FRIDAY,” she responded as she sunk into a chair, turning her full attention to the large screen in front of her. She watched as static played, before clearing up to reveal the hurt and hunched over form of her fiancé.

_He was staring blankly into the camera, dirt streaked across his face and blood staining his torso. He didn’t seem to notice either as he held his one hand with the other, so tightly that finger marks were starting to form._

_He was alone, wherever he was, dust circling up into the sky_

_With a shaky breath, Tony closed his eyes, a few tears spilling as he spoke. “He’s gone.”_

The image cut off, leaving Pepper with a vision she would never forget. Tony Stark, alone, on some far away alien planet grieving the loss of the kid he had come to love as his own, one of the only people he considered family. Peter Parker.

 

* * *

 

The second came two days later.

Pepper had gotten into contact with Rhodey, relieved to hear his voice. He was family to her and Tony, and she didn’t know if she could handle it if he had died, too. They were trying to figure out who was accounted for, but in all the chaos, it was hard to tell. Some, they were sure about, as they had been given first hand accounts. Others, were still missing, their fate unknown.

“They want to come back to the compound,” Rhodes voice broke through her thoughts. “They need Tony’s resources.”

Pepper’s voice hardened. She knew the other heroes would do whatever they could to fix whathad happened, but that didn’t mean she had to forgive them for the fight that split them apart, left them, especially Tony, vulnerable to an attack. “I don’t think that would be the best idea.”

“I don’t love it either, Pepper,” Rhodes sighed. “But I know Tony, and I know you do, too. We both know full well that he was working on upgrades for them, even after the whole civil war. We need to be ready for the fight ahead of us. It’s going to take everything we can get.”

She sighed heavily. “Any idea when they’re going to get here?” She knew by her friend’s voice that they were already on the way.

“Later today. I’ll be there, too.” The unspoken words “ _Before them, to help you_ ,” were unspoken. They had both lost people, both loved Tony more than anyone else, except maybe Peter, but the teenager was gone, too. They were going to need to lean on each other for a long time.

“I’ll see you soon,” Pepper clutched the phone tighter. She bid her friend goodbye, before turning back to the screen in front of her. She was hoping for another transmission. If Tony sent one, it would only take a short time until they reached her. Though she was upset she couldn’t send one back, it helped ease the pain a little to hear his voice.

As she waited for a message, sure that there would be one soon, she flipped through the files in some of the folders Tony had created, smiling sadly at the footage from when the Avengers weren’t fighting, from the days she and Tony had to themselves, to the days that Peter and Tony worked alongside each other in the lab, looking the part of father and son.

She blinked as the screen changed, a fuzzy video being put on the screen, before clearing up.

_“Pepper.” This time, Tony’s voice seemed more stable, but after everything they had been through, Pepper could pick up on the emotions in his voice. He was grieving the loss of all those he had seen become dust, all those who had been with him. Peter the most. Pepper didn’t know it yet, but Peter had died in his arms, slower than the rest because his rapid healing tried to keep him together. He had been the only one to feel it, who didn’t have a painless death. His body was only able to keep him together for so long before the pressure became too much, and he faded away._

“I’m sorry,” _would play on an endless loop in Tony’s thoughts, the teenager’s last words the last thing he heard before he passed out from exhaustion the two times he had gotten sleep since the snap._

_“Nothing’s fixed between us, but we’re going to need all the help we can get. They’re going to need as many resources as possible. They will come back, Pepper. I know they will. Let them in. But activate protocol Alpha5281.”_

The protocol in question restricted the access of files and weapons to certain individuals. Once the protocol was activated, Rhodes and Bruce would have the highest clearance. They would be able to access almost all of the technology at the compound, except for the room filled with different versions of the Spider-Man suit, web fluid, and a couple custom built Iron suits fitted for Pepper and Peter in the case of emergencies. Pepper had only discovered those suits the day before as she flipped through the files Tony had saved in a folder entitled: Spider Baby. She knew that he had made one for her, but it was surprising to see one for Peter, too, considering he had his own suits. However, she was one of the only ones to know how much Peter meant to her fiancé, that he was more than an intern, mentee, or protege, so she knew Tony would want to keep him safe.

Rhodes was the only other hero to know that Peter Parker was Spider-Man, that he was more than an intern or a mentee. However, it seemed like that secret would only stay a secret for a little while longer. The surviving heroes would need to know who was alive, and who they needed to save. Tony had complied a list of powered individuals and superheroes who could be an asset to the team. It also included the Avengers’ families and closest friends and confidents. Everyone would see Peter’s photo and name in the list, would wonder why a teenager from Queens was on the list. Until they got Tony back, Rhodes would be the only other person able to explain.

Bruce and Tony used to be in the labs all the time before the former disappeared. However, Pepper knew he was back now, had come back with Thor to fight in Wakanda. The scientist was one of the people Tony let close enough to see past his barriers, that he trusted. Though their relationship wasn’t perfect, and there were times one could have been more sympathetic to the other, Tony trusted Bruce the most of the Avengers.

Following Rhodes and Pepper’s full clearance, and Bruce’s high clearance, came Natasha, Thor, and Clint. Though Natasha turned against Tony at the end of the civil war, and Clint opposed him, Tony was able to understand the choices they made.

Of the Rouge Avengers, Pepper knew Tony trusted Natasha the most. She may have switched sides on him, but he hadn’t been too surprised. Neither of them wanted to actually hurt their teammates, but when that outcome seemed to become inevitable, she stepped in and tried to stop it. Sure, it ended with her becoming a Rogue Avenger, and it had stung knowing he had one less teammate on his side, but he understood.

Thor hadn’t even been around at the time, busy with Asgardian problems, so Tony wasn’t upset with him. And Clint… Now that Tony had Peter in his life, he understood the archer, and his choices, better.

Steve would have the lowest clearance of the original team, which surprised no one.

_“Let whoever has the highest clearance know about the upgrades. If it’s Rhodey… he’ll know which upgrade should be given to who. Stay safe, Pep. I hope Rhodey is there with you, that the both of you are okay, and that you’re getting these messages. Make the calls I would make. And…” he paused. “Let Bruce go over the list. See if he can figure out who’s still around, who can help. I have to go. Nebula is trying to send out a signal, and I’m going to see if I can help magnify it. I love you.”_

The image faded, leaving the screen black and Pepper with hope that Tony would be back soon.

 

* * *

 

As the former team arrived, Pepper and Rhodes watched them look around the place. They talked quietly amongst themselves, faces tired and voices soft.

Rhodes cleared his throat, calling attention to where he and Pepper were standing. They stared at each other for a moment, before Steve broke the silence.

“Is Tony—?”

“He’s alive, but stranded in space,” Pepper responded, choosing not to look at the man who had spoken. “We don’t know how or when he’ll get back.”

“Who else survived?” Thor asked. He was the only one of them there that knew the Guardians. He knew that they had stayed in space when he choose to go to Wakanda.

“The only other survivor was someone named Nebula,” Rhodes responded. “Though I’m not sure who that is.”

Thor’s face fell. Though he wasn’t close with any of the Guardians, he knew them and never wanted them to die. He was upset upon hearing the news, especially considering who else had died in Wakanda, on top of his brother. “I am sorry to hear of the Guardians’ passing. Drax, Mantis, and Quill were good people.”

“Dr. Strange, too, from what I know,” Rhodes sighed as he sat down, gesturing for the other heroes to sit down.

“So was Peter,” Pepper whispered, both her and Rhodey’s faces somber.

“Who’s Peter?” Steve asked curiously, wanting to know why both adults seemed so upset. He had never heard the name before, but he had to be important.

_Pardon me,_ FRIDAY interrupted. _But we need to discuss restriction levels and upgrades that are available._

“Right,” Pepper stood up, glad that she didn’t have to explain Peter yet. She wasn’t as close to the teenager as her fiancé was, but she still cared about him. He was a good kid, and his intelligence allowed him to keep up in the lab with Tony in a way many people, including adults, let alone kids, couldn’t. “Rhodes and I will have the highest restriction throughout the compound and to FRIDAY. We have spent the most time here within the past years, and understand the layout. The restriction levels have been set by Tony, and as this is his building, there will be no complaining.” She stood firm, staring at the people in front of her. She waited until they all agreed before continuing.

“Bruce, you’ve been granted the next level of security. After we’re done here, I’ll show you something Tony wanted you to see.”

“Nat, Thor. You two are next. Clint, too, if he’s going to be joining us.” Rhodes looked at Natasha, knowing she would know better than the rest of them about Clint’s whereabouts.

“I’ll look into it when we’re done here,” Natasha responded.

“Good. Steve, you’re at the lowest tier of us. Any other allies we may have joining us will be assigned on a need-to-know basis. For now, I’m going to hold off on passing out upgrades Tony made for all of you. We need to discuss plans first. There’s a room for each of you, and the community kitchen and living room are open for your use, as is the gym and training room. Labs, and other bedrooms and private rooms are off limits, except with explicit consent in the form of restriction levels.” Rhodes watched as the heroes nodded. “Good. Take a little time to yourselves, and we’ll meet back here in an hour. Bruce, you can come with me and Pepper.”

As the three left the room, Pepper could hear them discussing what it was like to be (mostly) together again, in a designated Avengers building.

“Tony wants you to go over a list of known family, friends and allies to figure out who may be useful, and to help FRIDAY update their known status.” Pepper let the scanner scan her hand, FRIDAY opening the doors for her.

_“Hi, Pep.”_

Avideo that had obviously just begun playing was up on the screen in place of the list that Pepper had pulled up in preparation for the arrival of the former Avengers.

_“I don’t think the signal worked. We’re still drifting through space, and we have limited supplies. The ship is too damaged to fix with what’s laying around. I hope you’re doing okay. I don’t know if May, MJ or Ned are okay, but if they are, bring them to the compound with any other family.They shouldn’t be alone. Tell them… we’ll get Peter back. We have to.” His voice wavered as he said Peter’s name. “We’ll fix this.”_

The message faded, the list now on the screen.

“Was that—”

“Not the first one,” Pepper responded softly. “I get them every once in a while. The helmet records the messages and sends them to me. I can’t send anything back, but it let’s me know he’s alive.”

“He’s right,” Rhodes hugged Pepper. “We will fix this.”

 

* * *

 

_“When I drift off, I will dream about you. It’s always you.”_

As the message faded, the one Tony was afraid was going to be his last, Pepper stood up. She wasn’t going to wait for the superheroes who couldn’t always get along to fix everything. She was more than capable, knew Tony’s mind, and had her own suit.

She wasn’t going to permanently loose her fiancé, Peter, or anyone else for that matter.

“FRIDAY, open 19c, please.”

_Certainly, Ms. Potts._

Pepper stood up, a determined look on her face as she heard a suit turning on from a nearby room. She let the metal take form around her, the face plate the last piece to settle.

Pepper Potts was not the type to sit by and let others fight the battle. Her family was in danger, the world needed saving. And she was going to do her part.

“I guess it’s me to the Rescue.”

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing the trailer the day it came out, I wanted to write about Pepper's reaction to seeing the message Tony left for her, and it grew from there. This is going to be the first in a short series of the aftermath of Infinity War, based on the Avengers: Endgame trailer and cast list that we've been given. Also, some of my thoughts as to how Tony (and Pepper and Rhodes) feel about the Rouges, which can also be seen in my PJO/Marvel crossover series.
> 
> This series won't be more than five parts, and I hope to have it completed before the movie comes out, but I also have my other WIPs to consider.


End file.
